Online social networks are well known, and examples include LinkedIn, Google+, Facebook, and various additional online social utilities that support social networking. Such social networks can grow as their members discover and connect with like-minded or compatible people who have similar interests or experiences. Without social networks, identifying like-minded people often requires a substantial amount of time and effort, because identifying new people with common interests for friendships is difficult. For example, when two strangers meet, it may take a long conversation to discover their common interests or experiences. Social networks often attempt to streamline or even automate this process.
Social networks track and enable connections between their members (including people, businesses, and other entities). In particular, social networking websites allow their members to efficiently communicate information that is relevant to friends or other connections on the social network. Social networks typically incorporate a system for maintaining connections among members in the social network and for maintaining links to content that is likely to be relevant to the members. Social networks also collect and maintain information about their members. This information may be substantially static, such as employer, job type, age, music preferences, interests, and a variety of other attributes, or it may be more dynamic, such as a member's geographic location, or his or her actions within the social network.
A typical modern computer-implemented social networking application allows each member to provide some biographical information, to identify his or her interests, and to make social networking posts about his or her status and daily life. Social networks can also suggest to the member other members with compatible interests. For example, each member can fill out a profile or provide other personal data such as professional interests, career information, and interests in music, books, and movies. Matching algorithms can then use the profile to match members with other members who are deemed compatible by the algorithms, under the assumption, for example, that matching people's interests and values can lead to successful new friendships or relationships within (or outside of) the social network.
Typically, when a member of a social network wishes to share information with other members of the social network, the member uploads or copies and pastes the information to a location on the social network as a social networking post, or sends the information in the form of a private message or email to other members.